marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Beth Quinn
|gender = Female |affiliation = Lola's Roadhouse |status = Alive |tv series = The Punisher (2 episodes) |actor = Alexa Davalos}} Beth Quinn is a bartender of Lola's Roadhouse and a single mother of Rex Quinn who also works as a guitar and piano teacher. During a bar shift, Quinn met Frank Castle who she soon began a brief relationship with, as Castle confessed his past to her. However, Quinn soon discovered Castle's true nature as, while protecting Amy Bendix from Marlena Olin, he caused mayhem which resulted with Quinn being shot. While recovering in the hospital, Quinn was visited by John Pilgrim and gave him information about Castle as Pilgrim had began making vague threats towards her and her young son. Biography Early Life Having a passion for music, Beth Quinn played guitar in several bands while in high school and eventually moved around to tour, but she was unable to catch any breaks. Quinn ended up always dating a drummer from a band and eventually became pregnant with her son, Rex Quinn, but the father abandoned them. Quinn moved to Michigan, working as a guitar and piano tutor, and at Lola's Roadhouse as a bartender on weekends. While working at her job, Quinn had always asked her mother to take care of Rex while she was gone.The Punisher: 2.01: Roadhouse Blues Meeting Frank Castle a drink at her place]] Serving Amy Bendix at Lola's Roadhouse, Quinn encountered Frank Castle as just another customer at the bar, and served him several beers. A drunk patron then tried to hit on her rudely and Castle intervened; in gratitude, she served him a beer on-the-house. When asked for his name, Castle introduced himself as "Pete", and the two conversed until closing time, after which Quinn offered him a drink at her place. 's past]] Discussing Quinn's life, the two soon grew intimate; after having sex, Castle confessed his real first name. Quinn was offended at first, but soon forgave him and they continued to have sex throughout the night, growing more intimate as they bonded over sharing the tragedies of their respective lives. and Frank Castle]] The next morning, she woke up in time to catch Castle sneaking off and having an awkward encounter with Rex. Castle offered to buy them all breakfast, and together they happily shared a meal of pancakes at the local diner. Quinn then dropped him off at his motel; they shared a final warm embrace, with Castle promising to see her if he passed through town again. Before driving away, Quinn told him that Shooter Jennings and the rest of his band are playing again tonight at the bar, desperate to see him return. Fatal Bar Brawl Quinn saw Frank Castle walk back into Lola's Roadhouse that night, and they greeted each other happily. She served him another beer as he sat at the bar, and continued to work, too busy to see Castle wander off and intervene in Amy Bendix's predicament with several Marlena Olin's mercenaries. When Castle's fight with the mercenaries moved to the dance floor, Beth called over Ringo to intervene. The fight soon escalated, prompting Quinn to grab the shotgun under the bar. While trying to load it, she watched helplessly as Ringo was shot dead by one of the assailants; Quinn was then shot in the shoulder while trying to shoot back. ]] After killing the mercenaries, Castle found Beth wounded and bleeding badly, and carried her to his van. More mercenaries gave chase as Castle and Bendix rushed Quinn to the hospital, but Castle managed to thwart them before finally getting Quinn to emergency workers at Ecorse Hope Hospital. As the workers wheeled her away, she begged Castle to go, possibly to avoid trouble with the police. Meeting John Pilgrim Quinn was recovering at the hospital, but upon awakening she saw John Pilgrim at her bedside, reading over the many get well cards her loved ones had left for her, particularly the one by her Rex Quinn. As they conversed, Pilgrim asked for Frank Castle's identity, threatening her son's life if she did not answer. Pilgrim reasoned that Quinn owed Castle no loyalty, being the person who nearly got her killed. Terrified and with great reluctance, Quinn revealed Castle's full assumed name: "Pete Castiglione". Pilgrim then caressed her face, promising to offer a prayer for her recovery before departing.The Punisher: 2.02: Fight or Flight Personality To be added Equipment Weapons *'12 Gauge Double Barreled Shotgun': Quinn had kept a double-barreled shotgun underneath her bar for emergencies. She pulls the shotgun out to stop the mercenaries but was shot in the shoulder. Facilities *'Beth Quinn's Apartment': Quinn lived in her small apartment in Michigan, together with her son, Rex Quinn. Meeting Frank Castle at Lola's Roadhouse, Quinn brought him to his apartment where they shared the drink and spend the night together. ]] *''Lola's Roadhouse: Quinn used to work at ''Lola's Roadhouse as a bartender on weekends. Serving the customers, Quinn encountered Frank Castle who saved her from drunk patron. At next day, the fight between Castle and group of mercenaries started at the bar, and Quinn was shot in the shoulder. Together with Amy Bendix, Castle brought wounded Quinn to the hospital. *'Ecorse Hope Hospital': To be added Relationships Family *Mother *Rex Quinn - Son Allies *Ringo † *Frank Castle - One-Night Stand and Customer *Amy Bendix - Customer Enemies *Johnny *Marlena Olin's Crew - Attempted Killers **Marlena Olin † *John Pilgrim Appearances *''The Punisher'' **''Season Two'' ***''Roadhouse Blues'' ***''Fight or Flight'' ***''Trouble the Water'' (mentioned) ***''One Bad Day'' (mentioned) Trivia *Beth Quinn is a fan of Led Zeppelin. Behind the Scenes *Kaitlyn Hiller was a stunt double for Alexa Davalos in the role of Beth Quinn. References Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Bartenders Category:Musicians Category:Lola's Roadhouse Employees Category:Ecorse Hope Hospital Patients